Rangers are insane
by star dragon58
Summary: This is what happens in an unsuccessful journey through a portal.  The chapters are being rewritten.
1. Warning: coffee up ahead

**Hi people or persons, star dragon here! I haven't updated in awhile because A)My piano exam is tomorrow B)My mind is blank C) my Open office program keeps crashing**

**And I'm changing this into a story so now it is called...drum roll please**

**Rangers are insane !**

**Okay, now I need to thank heromyth7, Dodo1.2.3 and Kangarooney for reviewing and for giving **

**constructive criticism without being insulting. So thanks again!**

**Ranger's are insane- Will taking a driver's license test!**

Rangers are insane, if you don't believe me why don't you ask the slightly insane Will sitting in the driver's seat.

Your first question might be : Why is Will driving ?

Your second question might be: How the Hades did he get there ?

Let me explain this all in a nutshell. Halt, Gilan , Will , Horace and Alyss came through a portal into our world.

But apparently in the process of traveling through the portal four out of five out of them became insane.

So only one of them is still sane. And that would be Alyss.

Now there are three Rangers who shoot bows and arrows with extreme accuracy and a knight that brandishes a sword in our world who, are apparently insane.

Isn't that nice.

So back to the driver's license test. . .

CAN SOMEONE HELP ME? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE !

Has anyone noticed how the guy testing Will hasn't noticed me yet ?

Wait a second...

Yep ,I'm wearing a Ranger's cloak

I am definitely dead.

Everybody cross your fingers that Will does not see the Starbucks up front, because one of my friends told them about it and the coffee. I think everybody knows Ranger's are obsessed with coffee.

"Coffee!" exclaimed Will as we drove pass the Starbucks.

"No, Will just ignore-" I started, but of course, my words fell on deaf ears and the car veered sharply to the right.

I jerked to the left and...

Bam! We crashed into the Starbucks.

The car fell apart ,very comically, the sides fell down in unison leaving the two seats in front and, the backseat which I was still sitting on, gripping on to it with eyes closed.

Will was still holding onto the steering wheel, **only** the steering wheel as the car had already fallen apart.

The guy who was testing Will continued writing his notes as if nothing had happened.

He handed Will a sheet of paper awhile later and simply said "You need to work on parking." very casually, unbuckled his seat belt and walked away.

Let me get this straight.

A guy wearing a tunic and leggings with a mottled green cloak drove into a Starbucks (without killing anyone) and all he said was "You need to work on parking."

Our world is a bit messed up.

Will finally looked at me, saw my face full of terror and said "at least we didn't die"

letting his tone go up a bit at the end.

Like that my face turned from fear to anger.

Then I banged him in the head with a frying pan, which came out of nowhere.

And yes, I am a person that strongly believes that kitchen utensils are weapons.

End of chapter.

**Note that ,just in case it's confusing, the tone of the story is supposed to be a bit sarcastic and I changed the POV in the last two paragraphs.**

**And yes, I am terrible at writing humour stories so I need some constructive criticism.**

**Please review !**


	2. Never mess with a fanfiction writer

**Hi people ! I have so much homework. My friend is obsessing over inuyasha and I swear I'm going insane. I also caught pneumonia the first week of school. My life is great isn't it?**

**Anyways this chapter is inspired by the recent stories about Will telling fanfic writers to leave him alone. **

**Enjoy!**

Here I am again. You know trying to type up your English assignment while browsing fanfiction and listening to music on youtube at the same time is not easy. Especially if Will is right beside you repeating you name.

"Allie,Allie,Allie,Allie,All-"

"What !"

"Hi!" With that reply, one cannot resist a facepalm. His cheeky grin makes it harder to resist hitting his head with a frying pan.

"Will, leave me alone or I will do something bad to you."

"Yeah right !" Horace said as he walked upstairs. He obviously doesn't believe me.

I quickly type in _Horace falls down the stairs _on my text document. Simple and pretty boring, but as it had said in the sentence Horace fell down the stairs and landed on his head.

"Another way is this." I quickly click on a story that involves lots of Will torturing and I shove it in his face.

He starts reading it calmly, his face started to look alarmed, then he starts screaming like a three year old.

"It's a nice story isn't it." I smile evilly. He starts shaking his head while screaming.

I scroll down to the end and he makes a run for it. Or at least tried to.

He apparently had though the wall was the door and ran into it several times before seeing that it was at his right. If the day could get worse for him ; he tripped over Horace.

Maybe using the frying pan was a better idea...

**This is kind of a quickie but I wanted to update my stories so here it is. I'm going upload a longer chapter soon if I have time.**

**FYI my name is not Allie but it's pretty close so you can call me that.**

**And... I have RA book 11!**

**Review!**


End file.
